


A Consummate Showman

by kanashimibeast



Series: OutcomeShipping [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Basically they make a sex tape and send it to Piers, Biting, Bottom!Leon is best Leon, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild BDSM themes, Post Game, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashimibeast/pseuds/kanashimibeast
Summary: Leon is enjoying his new role as the leader of the Battle Tower. Raihan's happy to see him looking so lively, even if he thinks Leon's commitment to the act - namely, his new outfit - is a bit much.But he can always put Leon's showmanship to other uses.
Relationships: Hints of Piers/Leon/Raihan, Leon/Raihan
Series: OutcomeShipping [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550740
Comments: 26
Kudos: 491





	A Consummate Showman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to have more plot. Then it devolved into smut. Whoops.
> 
> Also Piers/Leon/Raihan is lowkey turning into an OT3.

Sunlight glinted off the windows of the Battle Tower, and Raihan had to shield his eyes as he looked up towards the top. He saw flickering lights underneath the dome and squinted. Even though it was so far above him, he recognized the swaying flames of Charizard’s gigantamaxed wings. He’d seen it too many times to mistake it for anything else.

He grinned. Looked like Leon was in the midst of another battle. He wondered if he had enough time to get up to the top and watch the fight, but knowing how Leon always kept his Chariazard in reserve until the very end, he doubted the battle would last much longer.

 _Some other time,_ he told himself, walking into the tower’s lobby. _There are plenty more chances to see Leon battle._

The receptionist smiled at him and waved him through to the elevator. It was programmed to bring most guests straight to the roof now that it had been converted into the Battle Tower, but Leon had slipped Raihan a special elevator key so he could go to any floor he liked. Raihan wouldn’t deny that he had already played around with it quite a bit, poking around the various floors, even sneaking into a few private offices to see if Rose and Oleana had left any dark secrets behind. He hadn’t found any such secrets. Not yet, anyways.

He wasn’t interested in sneaking around right then, though, so he slid his card key through the slot and punched the button for floor 49 - just one floor shy of the top. Even most employees didn’t have access to that floor, so he knew he’d have all the privacy he wanted. Only Leon and a few very close associates were allowed in his new office, after all.

Raihan scrolled through his social media feed on the trip up, posed for a few selfies in the elevator lighting, and even had the time to respond to a few comments before the elevator doors opened and he stepped out. Leon’s office was just a short walk down the hall. Normally it was kept locked, but Raihan’s card key took care of that too, so he swiped it through the reader and showed himself in.

Leon was standing behind his desk, back towards the door as he gazed thoughtfully out the window. “Looks like you beat me here,” Raihan said, flashing a playful grin as he closed the door behind him and made sure it locked. He released his rotom phone so it could hover around the room as soon as he was confident they had enough privacy. “And here I was hoping to sneak in before your battle ended so I could surprise you.”

Leon laughed and turned around. “Then I’m glad I made it here first, because you never go easy on me when it comes to surprises,” he said, returning Raihan’s grin with one of his own. “But you never go easy on me when it comes to anything.”

“Damn right,” Raihan said, going over to Leon so he could pull him into a kiss. Leon leaned into it with a purr. Their relationship was still very much private from everyone except the Gym Leaders, but Leon was no longer the shy, insecure partner he was when he and Raihan started their relationship. He stole kisses without hesitation, rolled his eyes at Raihan’s teasing, and sometimes even shot back with a dirty joke of his own. Raihan liked how much more comfortable things had become.

He nipped at Leon’s lower lip before he pulled back, glancing over Leon’s new look. He’d seen it a handful of times now, but it was still… an adjustment. “So, how was today’s bout of Thievul hunting, milord?”

Leon rolled his eyes. “You’ve used that joke already.”

“Right, right. I should come up with some new material.” Raihan smirked and tugged on Leon’s cravat. “How’re things going with those upstart revolutionary colonists over in Unova, then?”

“Oh, come off it.” Leon scowled and batted Raihan’s hands away from his cravat. “I don’t care what you think, I _like_ my new outfit.”

“It does look good on you,” Raihan said, giving it an appreciative glance. The swallow-tail coat and jodhpurs was a classic look, even if it did clash a little with Leon’s purple hair, and Raihan certainly appreciated how tight those jodhpurs were and how the high collar of Leon’s coat gave him more freedom to leave hickeys. “But you gotta admit it’s at least a _little_ ridiculous.”

Leon cracked a smile. “Still better than a cape covered in sponsorships.”

“No argument there.” Raihan laughed. “But seriously, you should at least come up with some alternate outfits. You’ve got that meeting with your overseas investors next month, and Arceus only knows what the Unovans will do if you show up wearing that. They might end up throwing all the Polteageist into the sea again.”

“That is _not_ how the Castelia Tea Party happened and you know that.”

Raihan shrugged. “History was never my strong suit.”

“And this is why you’re not invited to the shareholder meetings.” Leon rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He leaned closer to Raihan, stole a kiss, and winked at him. “So I guess I’ll have to make it up to you somehow. No doubt you have plenty of suggestions how.”

“Of course I do.” Raihan grinned, wide and feral, and took a firm hold of Leon’s cravat. It took only one pointed look at his rotom phone for it to hum and switch to recording mode. “You wanna guess what they are?”

Leon’s breath hitched. He kept his smile, but it wavered, and his cheeks were flushed pale pink. “Something something bend me over my own desk?”

“Fucking Bingo,” Raihan purred, before he pulled Leon in for a rough kiss.

Leon leaned in to meet the kiss. After a few months of regular practice Leon had become a fantastic kisser, and arguably even better than Raihan, although Raihan would never admit such a thing out loud. He knew exactly where to put his tongue and when he should apply his teeth, and Raihan shivered as those teeth tugged gently at his lower lip. The shiver only got worse when Leon let out a soft, husky moan.

He pulled Leon closer and savored his taste. No one tasted like Leon did. He was warm and earthy and tasted a little bit like cheap takeaway, but there was something intoxicating about that. Maybe the cheap takeaway taste was fitting, Raihan reflected. Leon was just like a guilty pleasure he couldn’t quite give up.

But while the kiss was a good appetizer, Raihan’s sights were set on the main meal. He pulled back from the kiss with a smirk. “Y’know, at least this ridiculous outfit is good for something,” he said, tugging Leon’s cravat loose so he could pull down the collar of his coat. A collection of dark purple bruises dotted Leon’s neck and shoulder. Raihan smirked at the sight. “I get more freedom to leave my mark.”

Leon laughed, breathless and hoarse. “I might have had that in mind when I picked it out.”

“And that’s why you’re a good boy,” Raihan purred, pleased to see that Leon shivered in response. They hadn’t done much playing around with Leon’s sub side - they usually saved that for when Piers was in town - but Raihan at least liked to take advantage of it with some dirty talk. He leaned in and placed his lips against Leon’s neck. “You’re all mine,” he growled, before he bit down.

Leon tipped his head back and moaned. Raihan licked the spot he’d just bitten, sucked it a bit, and then bit down again. Leon whimpered. “R-Raihan…”

 _We’ve been fucking for months now and he still moans like a virgin,_ Raihan thought, chuckling against Leon’s neck. Not that he minded, of course. Leon’s enthusiasm just made it all the sexier, especially when Raihan licked up just under Leon’s chin and nipped at the skin there. He could feel Leon’s pulse under his tongue, beating rapidly, and he smirked. “I love how you get so excited,” he murmured against the skin, before he bit down again.

“Raihan-- ah…” Leon bit his lip to try and stifle his moans, but it didn’t do much. “R-Raihan, my coat doesn’t… it won’t cover that…”

Raihan chuckled again. “Maybe I want people to see.”

“Raihan--!”

“I know. I won’t.” Raihan moved his lips further down on Leon’s neck, licking at an existing bruise. “I’m just teasing ‘cuz I know you get off on the idea.”

Leon uttered a short, stifled sound, and Raihan didn’t need to look up to know that he’d gone red. Raihan just laughed and started undoing the buttons on Leon’s coat. He’d gotten quite a bit of practice taking it off, so in no time at all he’d slid it off Leon’s shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a heap so he could unbutton Leon’s undershirt next. “Too many buttons,” he muttered, pulling back from Leon’s neck so he could focus on what he was doing. “You should wear a T-shirt under your coat instead.”

Leon managed a crooked smile, his face still flushed, but his expression cheeky. “Or just wear nothing under my coat at all.”

“I like the way you think.” Raihan grinned and undid the last button, pulling off Leon’s shirt so that he could admire his chest and torso. Leon kept up his usual workout routine even though he was no longer the champion, and Raihan always appreciated seeing his toned abs and biceps, taut and firm when he ran his hands over them. He especially appreciated seeing all the bruises he’d left on Leon over the past few weeks. He hoped his rotom phone was getting some good shots of it.

He tweaked Leon’s nipple and got a strangled moan in return. “Still so sensitive,” he murmured, his words a husky purr as he slid his hands down Leon’s chest. One hand paused at Leon’s hip, holding him firmly, while the other moved further down to cup Leon through his unfairly tight jodhpurs. The moan he got from that was even louder and sexier.

Raihan laughed. “You sure these were a good idea?” He asked, squeezing Leon through the fabric and smirking when Leon moaned again. “These don’t hide very much when you get worked up.”

Leon moaned and pressed his hips into Raihan’s hand. “Well, it’s-- it’s not like I’m going to be indecent in, ah, public…”

“I hope not, I like being the only one to see you like this.” Raihan grinned and leaned in closer. “But, if you want me to take these off of you so you can get some relief, you know what you need to do.”

“Ah…” Leon shuddered, tipping his head back and taking several deep breaths. Raihan squeezed him again and he bit back a whine. “R-Raihan, please, you know what I want…”

“Do I?” Raihan raised an eyebrow, his smirk wicked. He pressed his hips against Leon’s and ground, slowly, creating enough friction for Leon to shake and grasp at Raihan for support. “You should know how this works, Leon,” Raihan said, grinding again, still unbearably slow. His rotom phone hovered closer, circling around them slowly, no doubt recording noise Leon made. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

Leon whimpered. “Raihan, p-please… oh…” Somehow he managed to focus his gaze on Raihan, cheeks red and pupils blown wide with lust. He ground back against Raihan with another whine. “Please, ah… please... bend me over my desk and f-fuck me until I can’t think about anything else.”

Leon’s words went straight to Raihan’s dick in a rush of heat that he hadn’t expected. Raihan swallowed hard. “Fucking Arceus,” he breathed, grabbing hold of Leon and yanking him backwards, pulling him towards the desk. “You’re so sexy it’s not fucking fair.”

Leon tried to say something in response, but then Raihan turned him around and shoved him down on the desk, ass in the air. His legs spread automatically, and Raihan laughed. “Good boy,” he purred, sliding a knee between Leon’s legs so he could grind against his thigh. “I’ll make sure you get exactly what you want.”

“Ohhh…” Leon moaned and ground back against Raihan’s thigh. “Yes, please….”

Raihan hooked his fingers under the waistline of Leon’s jodhpurs and pulled them down along with his boxers. He cupped a hand under Leon’s ass to give it a fond squeeze and admire the taut muscle he found there. It was at times like this that he marveled at just how lucky he was. No doubt countless fans had fantasized about Leon like this, imagined what his body looked liked under his clothes and longed to feel his muscles for themselves, but Raihan was the lucky one who got to do it. None of them got that privilege. It was only for him.

Well, him and Piers. But Piers didn’t really count.

Raihan leaned over to yank open the top desk drawer, where he and Leon kept a bottle of lube stashed for instances just like this - it wasn’t the first time Raihan had fucked Leon over his desk, after all. He slicked up his fingers and ran them down the curve of Leon’s ass. “You look so fucking good,” he breathed, slipping two fingers into Leon at once. He drank in Leon’s loud moans and the way they made heat shoot down his spine. “I almost wanna show you off, let everyone see just how damn lucky I am.”

Leon somehow managed to laugh through a moan. “What... you g-gonna livestream us, or something…?”

Raihan smirked. “There’s an idea.”

“R-Raihan!”

“Teasing, teasing.” Raihan laughed and pushed his fingers in deeper, pressing into Leon’s tight, hot ass and drinking in his whimpered moan. “But if you ever want to show off like a slut, we can always takes some videos for Piers. He likes watching you.”

Leon flushed bright red at the suggestion, but he didn’t protest it. Raihan took note of how Leon’s breathing hitched. “Oh?” His smirk widened. “I didn’t expect you to get off on that.”

Leon groaned and ducked his head. “I… dammit…”

“Gonna take that as a yes.” Raihan signalled to his rotom phone. It flew closer and hovered around them, waiting for Raihan’s direction. “No livestream yet,” he said, slipping a third finger into Leon and grinning at the delicious moan he got in response. “Just take a good video, and we’ll send it to Piers afterward. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it, don’t you think? Might even give him some ideas.”

Leon moaned and clenched around Raihan’s fingers, but he kept his head ducked so that it was hidden, and Raihan wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed a fistful of Leon’s hair and yanked his head back. “Eyes up,” he growled in Leon’s ear. “Be a good boy and let Piers see your face.”

“Nnnhh…” Leon squirmed, his face even redder than Raihan’s rotom. He pressed back against Raihan’s fingers and moaned. “Y-yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Raihan purred and pressed a kiss beneath Leon’s ear. His rotom phone circled around in front of Leon to get some good angles of his face, and Raihan took the chance to press his fingers in deeper so that they brushed against Leon’s prostate. Leon moaned loud and long, the sound echoing around his office until it reverberated back to them. That was one of the best things about Leon’s office, Raihan reflected. It had great acoustics.

He tugged at Leon’s earlobe with his teeth. Leon whined. “Listen to him, Piers,” Raihan murmured, glancing up at his rotom phone with a toothy grin. “Doesn’t he sound so fucking good?”

He nipped at Leon’s ear again. Leon moaned and tipped his head further back so Raihan had better access to his neck, and Raihan wasted no time sinking his teeth in. Leon’s moan was loud and long and shaky with lust, and goddamn if that didn’t make Raihan’s dick throb. “Raihan,” Leon said, hoarse and breathless, trailing off into a whine before he could speak again. “R-Raihan, I want-- nnh, I want your dick s-so bad…”

“You think you’re ready for it?” Raihan pressed against Leon’s prostate until he cried out. “Maybe I want to keep you here a little longer. Maybe I won’t let you cum until you’ve earned it. You’ve gotten so much better at holding it in, so I’m sure you won’t mind waiting, making sure you give Piers a good show. You want to be good for him, don’t you?”

“Ah…” Leon groaned, arching his back and trying to push back into Raihan. His entire body shook and his voice cracked. “R-Raihan, please… been thinking ‘bout you all d-day… don’t make me wait, _please_ …”

Raihan swallowed hard. He had to fight down the urge to rip off his shorts and fuck Leon into the table right then and there, but somehow he wrestled the urge down. “Alright, but…” he cupped his free hand under Leon’s chin, holding his head in place and forcing him to look directly into the camera. “Only if you let Piers see just how _bad_ you want it.”

“I…” Leon struggled, his voice cracking. It took him a few attempts before he could speak. “Want it so bad,” he said at last. “I want-- I want your dick in me so bad, Raihan, it’s all I… all I’ve been thinking ‘bout today… been rewatching our old videos in my free time, and-- and I--”

He shuddered, long and slow, and let out a whine. “Please,” he whimpered. “Please Raihan, I’ll be good, do whatever you want… just fuck me, I’m all yours, p-please…”

“Oh… fucking Arceus…” Raihan’s voice was caught between a breath and a growl, torn with sudden, intense lust. He yanked his fingers out of Leon’s ass and all but tore his own shorts off in his haste. He had to release Leon’s chin in order to grab the lube again, and Leon collapsed against the desk, shaking, whimpering, but still raising his ass in the air for Raihan to do whatever he wanted with it.

Raihan lubed himself up as quick as he could. Leon’s ass right in front of him was tantalizing, and he wanted nothing more than to slam in there all the way to the hilt, to hear Leon cry out and beg for more as he was fucked hard and fast. But Leon wasn’t quite ready for that, not yet, so Raihan setted for grabbing hold of Leon’s hips and pushing in as quickly as he dared. 

Leon cried out, but not in pain, and he did his best to relax for Raihan just like he’d been taught. “Good boy,” Raihan growled, pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside him. Leon clenched around him, and he groaned. “Oh, good boy…”

“Raihan…” Leon’s voice was a choked whine. He pressed back against Raihan so he could take him even deeper. “Raihan--”

Raihan didn’t let him finish before he started thrusting. Leon tossed his head back and cried out. “That’s right,” Raihan growled, setting a quick pace right from the start. Leon was tight, but he took every thrust with a moan or a cry of pleasure, so Raihan didn’t bother slowing down. “Keep on moaning, you sound so fucking good, _feel_ so fucking good…”

“Raihaaaaan…” Leon groaned and tried to meet Raihan’s thrusts. Raihan slammed deeper into him and he cried out. “Raihan…!”

“Leon…!” Raihan all but ground it out, slamming into Leon with each thrust and loving how easily Leon took all of it. Leon had gotten so good at taking his dick. He never could set such a rough pace when they first started fucking, but now Leon loved it, asked for it, and showed his appreciation with hoarse moans and full-body shudders as he pressed back against every thrust. Raihan took in every breathy cry, trembling muscle, and drop of glistening sweat, and it all went straight to his dick.

Raihan held on as long as he could. He distracted himself by growling dirty talk into Leon’s ear. “Good boy,” he said, low and feral, and Leon whined in response. “Such a good boy, you’re putting on such a good show…”

“Nnnh…” Leon whimpered, ducking his head to try and hide his blush, then bringing it back up immediately when he remembered that he was supposed to be showing off for Piers. “Wanna be good…”

“You’re _so_ good.” Raihan smirked and kissed under Leon’s ear. “Piers is gonna love it... he likes seeing you turn into a total slut.”

Leon’s face went bright red in a mix of embarrassment and lust. His beautiful golden eyes started to unfocus, and Raihan recognized it as a sign that he was getting very, very close. “R-Raihan--”

Raihan nipped sharply under Leon’s ear, making him yelp. “What is it?” Raihan breathed, dark and husky. “You wanna cum?”

“Y-yes…” Leon glanced over his shoulder, eyes glazed over, but still lucid enough to look at Raihan. “Yes… sir.”

That was all Raihan needed. His self-control unraveled in an instant, and he sank his teeth into the crook of Leon’s neck, drinking in the delicious sound of Leon’s cries. He slammed in hard against Leon’s prostate and growled. “ _Now._ ”

Leon let out a loud cry and obeyed. His orgasm was quick and intense, enough that he almost collapsed onto the desk and only Raihan’s grip on him kept him in place. Raihan climaxed just as soon as Leon had, and Leon’s cry mingled with Raihan’s savage snarl until it was impossible to tell the two apart. Raihan’s vision blurred as he came. The details of the office around them faded, and for one, blinding moment, all he could see was Leon.

When Raihan came down from his high, Leon was gasping, and so was he. Raihan had to take several deep breaths before he could speak. “Damn,” he rasped. “That was one of our best ones yet.”

Leon, still shaking, managed to shift onto his side so could better look back at Raihan. “So I did good…?”

“Fucking Arceus, you were amazing.” Raihan pulled out and leaned down, catching Leon’s lips in a gentle kiss. “You’re getting so much better at holding on and not coming so fast. And I bet you put on a great show for Piers.”

Leon hummed, leaning up to kiss Raihan again. He pulled back from it with a smile. “I’ve always been a consummate showman.”

“Always have,” Raihan agreed, with a grin. He glanced over at his rotom phone, which had stopped circling and was hovering somewhere around his shoulder, no longer in record mode. “Thanks buddy,” he murmured, giving rotom a fond pat. “Send that to Piers for me?”

Rotom buzzed in acknowledgment and sent the video off with a ping. Raihan smiled and took hold of his phone so he could lay it on the desk, giving rotom a chance to relax and go into sleep mode. That done, he turned his attention back to Leon. “Did you have fun?”

Leon shook his head vigorously. “I did,” he said, still breathless, but bright. “I… didn’t expect to get so into the idea of making a video for Piers, but it was… hot.”

“Then we’ll have to do this more often.” Raihan laughed and sat back in Leon’s desk chair, pulling Leon onto his lap as he did so. “Maybe next time we’ll bring some props that’ll make Piers happy. Or get you into some tight leather instead of this ridiculous costume you have.”

Leon grunted. “You can try.”

“You can bet I’m gonna try,” Raihan said, pulling Leon closer so that they were nestled together. He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling as Leon relaxed against him, and together they drank in the content pleasure thrumming through the both of them. He could feel Leon’s heartbeat against his chest, and it made him smile.

His rotom phone chirped at him, and he opened his eyes to see it hovering close, a notification showing on the screen. He took his phone and opened the notification. _You’re fuckin mean,_ Piers wrote, in response to the video. _Now I gotta go onstage with a rager._

Raihan laughed loud enough for Leon to raise an eyebrow at him. He showed Leon the messages and Leon laughed as well. The two shared a grin, and Raihan took his phone back to tap in a reply.

 _No regrets,_ he shot back, before he leaned back with Leon in his arms and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my fiancee Green3 (a European) who insisted on the joke about the Castelia Tea Party - to which I (an American), responded the same way Leon did and went "THAT'S NOT HOW THAT WORKED."
> 
> And speaking of my fiancee, please go check out her work! She's recently uploaded some Leon/Raihan fics that are just *chef's kiss*
> 
> (Also feel free to find me on tumblr @Kanashimibeast so I can have more people to talk about this ship with!)


End file.
